Takahashi’s Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages
Takahashi's Academy for Misfits, Witches, and Mages ー is a magical academy started by the Takahashi family about 300 years. It is currently headed by the Twelveth Superior, Takahashi Suza. Takahashi's Academy for Misfits, Witches, and Mages is a specialized educational institution whose curriculum is centered on the development of young magicians who have been abandoned or have trouble controlling their magical abilities. It is considered by many to be one of the finest schools/academys of magic of all times. History Facilities Cafeteria Library Common Room ''' '''Teacher's Lounge Classrooms Master Takahashi's Office Magical Training Room Gym/Dojo The three-stories high Gym, located next to the Magical Training Room. The gym or training room is a perfect place for a physical work-out, regardless if you are alone or with fellow students. The place is filled with the newest exercise constructs and items. The walls are plain white with pictures of warriors in various poses painted over them, You can choose from Jiu-Jitsu, Mixed Martial Arts, Physical Based Magical Powers, or Striking based classes. Also, you will be able to gain power, speed, coordination, and muscle from serious workouts for your entire body and mind. This building is only used for physical attacks and magic only. No other magics are allowed. Private lessons with exceptional teachers who specialize in these techniques are also available. Dormitories The girls and boys dorms are also located on opposite sides of each other, and each has its own wing, left for boys and right for girls. dorm.jpg|A standard girl's dorm droms.jpeg|The standard boy dorm w500.jpeg|The all dorms The buildings are very tall and have a very modern like appearance to their design. There are many rooms, enough for every student. Each room comes with a humungous closet and a full bathroom, as well as a medium sized living space. Many students who have attended the academy have stated that the rooms are luxurious. Both the boys and girls dorms standard arrangements and appearances are generally the same in terms of architect and style. However, they differ in some way or another based on the student's taste and style. Every room has four windows, as well as a heating system. You can decide to share a room with three or four of your friend, or you can have the entire room for yourself. There are only allowed one to four students in a single dorm. 'Arena' There is a large arena located nearby the main building, about four hundred feet east. It is a large circular closed off arena with many spectral seats large. The center consists of a large round lime green space. The special thing about this arena is that the terrain of the arena changes based on either the popular vote by the crowd or the administrators at the school. There are thousands of terrains anyone can choose from. The center arena is large enough to hold an entire army on its base. There are several large floating displays surrounding the arena. The displays also act as a magic barrier to protect the crowd from stray attacks. The Arena is seemingly big enough to host three entire replicas of Magnolia Town. The seats are colored in different shades of blue, although the front row, mainly intended for the teachers and important guests, is light blue. Curriculum Class Schedules Mandatory Classes Magical Classes Physical Classes Optional Elective Classes Extra-Curricular Classes/Groups Grading System Academy's Spells Events Tournaments Seasonal Cup Team Tournament Admission into the Academy Takahashi's Academy for Misfits, Witches, and Mages is an elite academy similar to the real-world University of Yale in slim chances of getting into the academy. About 14/100 students get admitted to the academy every year. Student's are picked on the merits of: *'Age': You can be no younger than thirteen and no older than twenty-eight to attend the academy. (unless under special circumstances) *'Magical Merit': You must learn to use your magic and abilities for the great or good of mankind. *'Compliance': You must agree to obey all rules established by the administration or Master Takahashi. *'Murder': Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES is murder allowed. It is extremely prohibited and doing so will have you expelled and also reported and taken care of by the proper authorities. *'Hard Work': You must at least try at the academy to work hard. All students sign a contract stating that they will comply with the rules of the academy before attending. Breaking any of the regulations or rules stated previously that allows the student to get into the academy, is subjected to immediate expulsion no questions asked. Uniforms Takahashi uniforms are mandatory for every student in attendance except for in combat-related courses in which students wear whatever attire fits them best and make their magical abilities easier upon access. The uniform is standard among the entire school, white blazer with long sleeves and a short white skirt with black layering on the bottom of the skirt and red stripes the align the sides of the skirt. The student's uniforms have variations among the school's student's ranks in magical powers and their abilities. The girls also wear burgundy red stockings and black basic school shoes. They also wear a pale yellow vest with black collar-like folds aligned with red stripes at the ends, a matching pale yellow belt around the waist, and a golden yellow tie. For boys, wears the same attire, but with a white blazer with long trousers. Category:Academy Category:Takahasi's Academy for Misfits Witches and Mages Category:Airnejax Category:School Category:Organization Category:Organizations